


First Time

by GottaSecretCanYouKeepIt



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Late Night Writing, Older Ruby Rose (RWBY), Please Don't Kill Me, Sassy Roman, Smut, Some Humor, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaSecretCanYouKeepIt/pseuds/GottaSecretCanYouKeepIt
Summary: When Ruby saved Roman years ago after Cinder attempted to kill him, she never expected herself to fall in love with the criminal. As time went on and a forbidden romance grew, Roman and Ruby share a tender moment toward the start of something new.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> If I may… before you step in and try to murder me with your axes, torches, pitchforks, etc. Allow me to state this! Ruby is older here. At the very minimum 20 years old while Roman is about eight or nine years older than her. As she is above the age of consent and reasonably an adult, your arguments are invalid- well I mean for this fanfic. I mean in the show I doubt it’d be okay, but anyways not the point. Don’t like, don’t read, and leave. 
> 
> And first time writing something like this... Imma just walk away now...

Ruby felt her body shake as she was pushed down on to the living room’s carpet. Roman crawled over her, kissing her lips harder than ever before. Her arms were wrapped around his neck. The tip of her fingers running through his brightly colored orange hair as his hands were laid upon her waist, bringing her body closer to his. Ruby could feel her lips going numb after every second they shared and tilted her head before opening her eyes to see his expression. As if he read her mind, his dark green orbs were shown and staring directly at her. Without another word, he worked his way between her lips, slipping his tongue within her mouth. She couldn’t help but moan at the sensation as his hands traveled lower to her thighs and his knee slipping toward her middle. Everything in her mind was beginning to cloud up as she lost herself to the moment. Only when she struggled to breath did he pull back, their breaths already in short pants.

  
Roman brushed away a strand of fallen hair past her eyes and saw mixed emotions of nervousness, timid, and anxious, but also happiness and excitement. He laid a quick kiss and rested his forehead against her own. After months of their bantering and playful flirting, he didn’t realize how much he wanted this until now. Her silver eyes gazing at him affectionately as she curled her lips giving him a smile that made his cheeks warm. Ruby’s arms released and her fingers pressed against his chest. After their encounter, Roman had found it difficult to stop. Part of him felt as though he didn’t mind continuing it there, but realized it wouldn’t be the most comfortable position for her first time.

  
Roman pulled himself back as Ruby sat up, still close to his side. “Are you okay?” He asked, watching her brush her clothes and releasing a deep breath.

  
She gave a short nod then responded, “yeah, I think so.”

  
Roman’s eyes narrowed and slowly rose a brow, carefully studying her. “Red,” he said. “I need to know for certain. There is no thinking or maybe because this-”

  
A smirk arose as he whispered, “- isn’t going to be like any of the previous sessions. It's going to be a tad more difficult for me to stop when we… experiment.” Ruby’s nose wrinkled and she gave him a puzzled look until her cheeks flushed red. Roman's smirk only grew at her realization and gave her a kiss. In one quick movement, he slipped his hands underneath her and stood up. She squealed, grabbing hold of his shirt as he held her in his arms and began his descent up the stairs. Ruby laid her head against his chest and gazed up to the bottom of his jawline while listening to his steady heartbeat. The higher the steps they reached all she could hear were the beats becoming faster. She closed her eyes and hummed softly before erupting into a fit of giggles.

  
Roman directed a curious look to her as he opened the door to the master bedroom and took them to the bed. He placed her at the edge then leaned over to quickly press kisses over her lips and inched closer to the corner of her mouth before trailing toward her neck. His lips hovering over the skin in search of a familiar spot that made her blood rush.

Ruby’s hands laid upon his shoulders as he ran his fingers over her waist as he slowly rubbed her tenderly. He froze as a growing smirk came over. Her eyes widened at the sudden roughness once he began biting down and sucking the flesh. Ruby whined but held herself steady as he was focused on making a mark on her neck noticeable. When Roman was finished, he pulled himself back, satisfied at his work before placing a light kiss upon it.

  
“What happened to us, Red?” Roman asked the young woman as his thoughts ran across each of their meets, attempting to recall how each moment had changed between their interactions to end up where they were now. They were away from the large cities he lived his entire life in. She was thousands of miles away from her own family and the friends she had were on their own adventures. Her choice to stick with him always remained in his mind and he questioned her motivation. They once shared a mutual hatred towards one another. Their differences in beliefs cleared as he envisioned a cold, cruel world versus her optimistic and hopeful views. Months after months, both of them were engaged in fights and skirmishes against each other.

  
Until Cinder left him for dead.  
In one of the final standoffs and collection of dust, their plot was supposed to go smooth. He would finally get out of their grasp then escape to an isolated area in Vacuo. It was his original plan before Ruby’s team discovered them. From what he could remember, Cinder had betrayed him and Neo. In the midst of the battle she shot an arrow at a cargo full of dust, exploding near him and sending his body tumbling into a wall. It wasn't so much the impact that knocked him unconscious so much as the smoke inhalation. When he woke two months later, he was greeted by an old acquaintance and his continuous enemy, Red. He had no connection to Neo, but when Ruby told him his partner was last seen about to be crushed by a large freight he didn't know what else could be done.

  
Roman’s blood boiled as he clenched his fist and sat on the bed. Ruby saw his troubled expression and became concerned, laying her hand upon his shoulder. His gaze turned toward her as she brushed back his bangs, revealing his hidden eye, and placed a kiss below it.

  
Her voice whispered, “we changed. After everything that happened with Cinder and I got to know a different side of you I never thought existed, I… we…” She couldn’t finish, appearing as though she was still in disbelief. Ruby saved his life. Almost anyone else would have left him to burn in the warehouse, but she carried him past the flames and dangers residing in the Grimm-filled forest. Her caring nature drew him closer to her and vice-versa, despite her childish antics and annoyance, he found himself falling deeper into an unrecognizable feeling. She grew to become more mature and attractive, and he couldn't help but tease her endlessly.

  
“And I didn’t take you for one to find yourself in a bed with a suave criminal such as myself.” Ruby rolled her eyes and looked away in an attempt to hide her flushed face. Roman chuckled, “weren’t you such the innocent one?”

  
“I’m an adult. I… grew up.”

  
“Indeed, you have,” he took her hand and kissed the top of it, “into a woman beyond my expectations. My word, Red, didn’t I hate you?”

  
“Do you still?”

  
Roman shook his head, “you may irritate the living hell out of me, but now, it wounds my ego to say but I believe I just want to take you in my arms and have you entirely to myself.” His fingers came upon her chin and turned her to him. Though part of her felt nervous at his low, suggestive tone, there wasn't any threatening movements and he waited patients for her to respond back to him. Ruby’s face was almost entirely red. She could barely get a sound out and stared at his dark green orbs, her mind running through hundreds of thoughts.

  
Roman spoke again, “I won’t force you. I am a man of class, I have to play at least some part.”

  
“H-have you done it before?” The question almost threw him off. It was sudden, but he knew she wanted the honest reply and answered her.

  
“Yes, I’ve had… encounters.”

  
“Would you leave them after… by the morning?”

  
“Sometimes, most times.”

  
Ruby studied him then closed her eyes and slid her hand to the side of his torso where beneath the black shirt lied a familiar scar she had caught glimpses of during his check-ups with Doctor Braunhart, an acquaintance of Roman’s. He groaned, turning his body slightly to approach her closely as Ruby slowly found herself being pushed back, her hand still over him.

  
Finally she asked again, “are you going to leave me?”

  
“No,” it was the only word he said as he held himself back with the last remaining restraint he had.

  
The dark-haired woman gazed once more at his sharp, chiseled features and nodded, “I want this, Roman. I want you.” Before another second could be taken from them, Roman closed the distance by pressing his lips against hers and his hands were on her thighs, adjusting their position. Ruby squealed but it didn’t stop him as his kisses were just as rough as before, his tongue already diving into her own, both of them entangled with one another. His knees held most of his weight up from crushing her as she had her legs hanging loosely to his side. One of his hands traveled from the bottom up, slowly coming across her belly and stopping close to her breast.

  
Ruby moaned, grabbing a fist full of the fabric from his back. She pulled against it, hoping to tear the material off only to have little success. If only she had her sister’s strength part of her thought.

  
Roman withdrew himself as he moved next to her ear, whispering, “you first.” There she felt his fingers unclipping the buckles across her body and sliding each of them off with ease. Next, he began untying the strings that held together the red corset then pulled it over her head before leaving her with a black and gray sleeveless turtle top. His eyes had flashed toward hers then grabbed the zipper from the back and pulled it down. In one swift motion, it was gone, only the black bra remained alongside her bottom clothing.  
Ruby wanted to say something but couldn’t as soon as she saw a familiar expression appear over his face. It was the same one he gave when he wanted to take something. Seeing him look at her like that caused a mysterious feeling inside of her, something that was warm. Roman inched his way toward the top of her breast, kissing between them. Ruby sunk back into the sheets as he explored the newly exposed skin, her sounds going unnoticed once he began sucking. Suddenly, her eyes widened at the touch of his hand grasping at one of her breasts and she quickly grabbed the ends of his hair. He began fondling it and playing with the mound while the woman tried to fight back the urge to scratch at his body.

  
In an instant, Roman pushed himself away from her and pulled his shirt off, revealing his defined shoulders falling all the way to his abdomen. It wasn’t anything too muscular, or over the top, but Ruby couldn’t help but feel her face grow hotter. She wanted to cover herself or look away, however, couldn’t find the courage to. Before he had a chance to fall over her again, her eyes glanced at the burnt scar covering most of his side. It had been months since she saw the wound, originally when he had first acquired it from his former employer. During his coma, she witnessed the underground doctor treat it to the best of his abilities and tried her best to save her enemy’s life. She remembered how worse the burnt fleshed into his skin, despite it shrinking a few centimeters, a large portion remained permanently on him.

  
Roman took notice of her change in emotion and saw her eyes fall to his stomach. He sighed, brushing back his bangs and shaking Ruby out of her daze.

  
“Come on, Red,” Roman started, “this ain’t no time to worry about my condition.”  
The Huntress shook her head and asked, “How could she do it to you? Just… why… you didn’t deserve it. After everything that happened, you still didn’t deserve to be killed!” Her voice had risen as tears began forming.

  
Roman didn’t say anything, only leaning forward and kissing the top of her forehead. Then she heard him whisper so low she almost missed it, “oh little Red, little Red. Must you feel pity for me?”

  
“I-” Ruby couldn’t speak as he kissed her silent and brought her close to his body again.

  
“It doesn’t matter. I’d want to return a bit of appreciation to that bitch, but she’s the furthest thing from my mind right now,” his dilated eyes locked with her silver ones as his lips trailed down her chin to her neck. Roman gently kissed the hickey earning a surprised squeak from his lover, but her attention changed when she heard the sound of a snap from her back and witness her bra falling. Her first response to catch it and cover herself - however, despite speed being one of her strongest skill sets, she couldn’t beat Roman as he quickly snatched her hands and held on to them.

  
Roman’s smug expression made her embarrass, yet she couldn't escape his grasp. With a single hand, he removed the piece and said, “didn’t I say earlier; I want you all to myself.”

  
His lips immediately laid over the top of her breast, taking in one of her sensitive nipples into his mouth as he released her. Ruby shuddered and found her body shaking ferociously. His other hand was over the other bust, playfully kneading it and pinching the bud as he sucked harder on the current one. Her moans drove him to attack her body harder by grazing the skin rough, yet careful to not prevent blood from tearing. Ruby’s mind was beginning to cloud as she was lost in his actions.

  
After a few minutes, he changed opposite side to give the other mound the same devotion. Ruby grabbed hold of his hair again and pushed him closer to her. Roman was taken back by the action but didn’t stop, instead, biting down on her more. As if by instinct, Ruby pushed her lower half up and briefly pressed against his waistline. He immediately retaliated by dropping his entire body upon hers as he released a low moan.  
Ruby sucked all her breath in and gasped at the sudden collapse from Roman. The tall man recovered himself then glared up at his lover before sitting back, bringing her with him. She laid a hand over his chest, feeling him up close as she reached lower before stopping at the top of his pants. Ruby’s cheeks flared up again and took a quick peek to find a bulge in the midst below. Her hand withdrew immediately as she scooted back several inches.

  
Roman gave her a deadpan expression, one slightly irked and unimpressed. He shook his head then crawled over to her, “You are such an innocent rose.”

  
“It’s my first time! I’ve never done anything like this,” she told him.

  
His fingers crawled upon her flat stomach and ran down to the helm of her dark skirt, slowly edging it off.

  
“I… don’t know if I am doing everything right.”  
Roman stroke her cheek and gave a curved smile, “you are doing well for a novice, just one piece of advice for you.”

  
Ruby awaited for his answered when she felt a chill across her legs as her matching black underwear was the sole article of clothing. She looked back up at him as he licked his lips and pressed it against her own.

  
“Less talking,” he mouthed to her and placed her over his cross legs, holding her body close. Ruby’s eyes widened at the odd sensation below her, a hardened pressure. When she tried adjusting herself and heard Roman moan, she realized what she was feeling. Her body rocked back and forth, causing friction between them as he felt himself getting harder. Ruby held herself by his shoulders, gripping him tightly as she followed his lead.

  
He reached his pants, unbuckling then unzipping them. Her eyes wandered to his fingers, working their way into ridding himself of the material while carefully maneuvering around her. She pulled herself back from him and watched as he was down to the last of his clothes, noting the tent forming in his gray boxers. Roman pushed the woman back onto the bed until he was over her again, holding himself up with his knees and elbows. Ruby found herself trapped and began shaking as she waited for his next move. From there, she felt his fingers once again, tapping across her stomach until it reached lower this time. She sucked in her breath as he snuck his hand into her garment, inches from her core as he stilled himself to gaze over at the young woman. His eyes caught her curt nod and realized her legs opening a little more for him.

  
Roman took the fabric and pulled it off, leaving Ruby entirely naked. Each second passed as he took her entire form in. She was shorter in comparison to height, not even a head’s length, but found himself in awe and his hardness growing. Her arms wrapped themselves around her as she turned her head away. Ruby wanted to say something, however, couldn’t find the words or courage to say anything. As if he was reading her mind, Roman placed a kiss in the middle of her stomach and continued placing them all over. He traveled higher, nitpicking as he went on until reaching her ear.

  
“You are so beautiful,” Roman said. Ruby snapping her head back at him and saw for what was one of the few times a genuine, light-hearted smile. She fought back tears as she brushed the side of his bang again, gazing at his two green orbs. Then she felt his hand laying close to the entrance to her center, fingers tracing around her thigh. Ruby kissed his lips and mouthed the word, “okay.”

  
It felt sudden and odd. She gasped, reaching for his shoulder as he pressed one of his fingers further. It ran inside her body then popped out before retreating in her wetness again. Roman groaned, feeling her become more wet as he nudged deeper, before placing a second finger inside her. Ruby moaned, closing her eyes and leaning against him. She was taken aback by his patience as he explored a part of her that had never been touched by anyone else. His fingers worked well, it didn’t surprise her one bit by their long, slender and quick joints, capable of stealing in a blink of an eye.

Unexpectedly, he took them out of her. Ruby found herself feeling empty, and wished they would return. She didn’t have a chance to look at him to ask what was wrong before she felt him thrust them back in. A moan erupted out of her as he quickly did it again, building up a rhythm as he went on.  
Ruby closed her eyes, envisioning his face as he pushed his third finger inside of her, it became increasingly overwhelming. Her breath was becoming shallow and she felt that warm feeling in her stomach again, this time, realizing what it could be. Acting by her instinct, Ruby rocked her hips with his fingers, trying to match his speed. Roman was taken aback by this but found himself enjoying her actions. He encouraged her to continue as he brought his head down to her chest, sucking just above her breast. She tilted her head back and was left in a moaning frenzy. The warmth was beginning to grow close as she began feeling himself rubbing against her, grinding across her needingly.

  
“I-” She started saying, however, found it difficult to speak. He wasn’t slowing down and pushed his fingers harder into her core, briefly brushing a spot that made her jump.

She was still stuck on the first word as Roman looked up to her, his teeth grazeley running up her neck. Ruby bit the bottom of her lip as she panted, “I… coming… Roman, I feel…”

  
Immediately, Roman caught on to her words and withdrew himself from between her thighs, looking at his fingers then her core. They were obviously wet and saw her legs rubbing against each other. He presented a smirk, satisfied by his work before putting his fingers into his mouth, tasting a sour yet sweet flavor. Partially disgusting, but simply crave-worthy to have a taste of her. He caught her eyes looking at him in complete shock, obviously dumbfounded by what he had just did.

  
Roman chuckled and licked his lips. “It’s not as bad as one would think,” he told her, moving away from the bed and standing up. Ruby swallowed hard as she saw the tent in his boxers had grew in size, her immediate thought was to look away but she couldn’t find the true reason not to. Every part of her was nervous, except that small bit that was craving the excitement that would form once again in the pit of her stomach. She would finally see him entirely for what he is and witness his most vulnerable self. A side she believed would never happen, let alone existed after all that he had done.

  
The ex-criminal glanced at the Huntress sitting half up on the bed, carefully studying him. For the first time tonight, he could not hide the blush over his cheeks as he tried looking anywhere but her direction. However, it all came back to her. Roman pulled at his boxer, taking one last look to her and stripping them off, standing fully naked beside her. Ruby could feel her heart begin to race and the nervousness swelling faster as she took him in. He was exceedingly attractive, every piece of his body looking close to perfect. She felt as though her mind would explode. He walked over to the bed and climbed next to her, his lips feeding upon her own as he took her into his arms.  
Ruby briefly sighed, feeling his penis brushing against her leg, standing firm and aching. Roman saw in her eyes a mixture of emotions: curiosity, nervous, anxious, concern, and specifically fear. He saw a part of her feeling fearful at what she may feel from the experience. Her body was beginning to tremble and her muscles becoming tense, more so her lower half. Roman kissed the side of her cheek and her neck, calmly nipping at her skin but went no further as he rubbed her waist to soothe her.

  
He whispered, “it’s okay, there is nothing to be afraid of.”

  
She found his gestures relaxing and careful as her lips curved into a gentle smile. His heart started beating faster and his breath shortened, in his mind he found her as beautiful. The movements she made and the sounds that came out of her mouth; the surprised squeals and cheeky giggles was beginning to drive him nuts. Few years ago, he'd find it annoying and wanted nothing more than to silence her. Now, he could not remember a time he had found himself lost in such perfection.

  
She was absolutely breathtaking.

  
Ruby’s eyes fell to his hardened erection, finding herself in awe at its’ appearance. Roman caught her gaze and found himself chuckling. His breath hovered over the top of her skin as she rested a hand over his stomach.

  
“Roman,” Ruby called out, watching him approach her. Her back fell upon the bed as he crawled over her, each of his arms straddling beside her head as his body stayed between her legs. Ruby could feel her heart pounding profoundly as he positioned himself in front of her entrance and waited. She took a deep breath and said, “I… I’m ready.”

  
After she spoke the words, he gazed deeply into her eyes, looking for any signs of hesitation or doubt. When he saw none, he knew she was being honest.

  
Roman closed the distance between them, swiftly pressing his lips against hers and pushed himself inside of her. Ruby gasped and released a soft, painful moan at the sudden fullness entering into her core. She felt the bottom of her muscles tense as she quickly wrapped her arms around the man over her, trying to convince herself to not focus on the discomfort. Roman shuddered and gently kissed the fallen tears running down her cheeks as he whispered sweet nothings to her. He steadily slowed himself and could feel her starting to get used to him. Ruby found the ache in her body quickly dull away at the familiar use of her aura and when he finally filled himself inside of her, each of them released a sigh of content.

  
Time felt as though it slowed down in his care. Roman was captivated by the feeling of himself inside of her, warm and exhilarating.She clenched to him so easily and as he had pushed forward, she responded fittingly. Part of him felt like it was wrong to have this, to have her in his arms, quaking and shimmering because of the low lights flickering from the stars and broken moon outside the window. He wasn't deserving of her. A man of pitied past after growing in the city slums with wretches scoundrels that grew into heartless liars and thieves like himself, relying on cynical narratives and rotten beliefs. It was either rise to the top as he did or sink to the bottom into an abyss of a pit, forgotten by those from above.

Wasted lives he had taken advantage of. The people he had made feel small to get where he was at in a previous time. Roman could only forget them like everyone else, or to treat them like lowlife scum. His hands had fisted into balls as he gritted his teeth, trying to rid his mind the thoughts.

  
Of those pitiful emotions he dared not to venture in, a sign of vulnerability and weak words he had long since chosen to abandon to focus on his own survival. His own damn survival, that’s the only thing that mattered. If the lives of others had to be lost then it didn’t matter. If an entire city was invoked into chaos and destruction, let loose and have some fun. The pattern was still the same, it always was, to him nothing else was to his concern. What did he have to gain from it all when it’d just be lost? What cold harsh bitterness did the world struck down on him after years of surviving in it?

  
Warmth. His thoughts had been broken as a simple touch over his cheek was enough to wake him. Roman saw Ruby laying below him, gently stroking away at the loose tears he had now noticed falling down upon her. She gazed at him with glistening eyes and broke into a happy smile.

  
“It’s okay,” her words came out as she removed the last remaining tears. “We’re okay.”

  
A gentle, warmth surged in him. He closed his eyes and laid his forehead against hers as he took her into his hands. Ruby wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him pull himself out of her, missing the fullness for a few seconds before he thrust back into her. She released a heartfelt moan and buried herself in his grasp.

  
Roman couldn’t stop himself from going slow as his speed gradually picked up, finding himself lost in the ecstasy. He released breathless moans, picking up the pace with every blow as he lifted one of her legs higher to catch a different angle. Ruby choked as he pushed himself forward at a spot that made the heat rise inside of her that she once felt with his fingers beginning to form again.

  
“R-Roman,” she called out. “More, please, more.”

  
He pressed his nose close to her skin as he wanted nothing more than to hear the sweet sounds come from her. Slowly, he found himself a proper rhythm that aligned with her rocking. Ruby had begun to follow his lead and arched her back to meet every one of his beats. She felt as though he was beginning to grow inside of her. With every thrust he gave, part of her wanted nothing more but to keep him within her forever. Just to be by his side, to be close to him and -

  
Ruby’s eyes widened at the sudden realization. She bit down on her bottom lip, bringing her head back and clutching his arms as he began pecking at her neckline. Her moans drove him to pound harder into her and shortly, he felt the rising ache in his stomach draw closer. Ruby could feel her own climax near as he slipped in and out of her faster than before. Roman looked to her silver eyes, watching her whimper his name. He wanted nothing more than to hear her repeat the words from her lips as his fingers entangled themselves into her silken, black hair.

  
Her hands finally scratched at his back as she cried out. Roman softly growled, tugging his head back to catch her gazing at him.

“Ruby,” he muttered, feeling at the edge of his peak and built his last remaining strength in her.

  
It was like a brief flash as Ruby felt her walls clenched around him once more causing him to shudder and spill his own orgasm deep inside of her, releasing a moan from both of them. Her body dropped onto the bed as he fell on top of her with a low gasp. Their hands and legs were entangled with one another, his head had fallen on top of her chest as she brushed away strands of his brightly colored hair. They had laid like that for several minutes in a thin coat of sweat, heavily panting over one another in satisfaction.

  
"Don't leave…" Ruby muttered and released a heartfelt whine once he pulled himself out of her. She desperately missed the heat from their shared bodies as he took a tissue from the end table and wiped themselves down. Roman turned back to her, throwing the paper off to the side as he lay beside her.

  
He said, "didn't I tell you my little rose, that I would not leave your side." His hand ran down the side of her waist as he brought her closer and kissed the woman then whispered words she barely heard. "Not now, not ever again."

  
Ruby watched him take the sheets and cover them before he reached to take her in his arms. One hand rested over her side as his other hand slid underneath and wrapped her body tightly against his. She cozied up to him, happily in his embrace with a large grin. Raising a brow, he was about to ask but was cut by her words.

  
"You are a bigger softie than you let on," Ruby told him.

  
Roman rolled his eyes and told her, "And you are still as annoying as when I first met you."  
Ruby yawned and closed her eyes.

  
"Now get some sleep, Red, I'll still be here when you wake up."

It wasn't long before Roman heard her breath becoming steady and quiet, signifying she had fallen asleep. He stared at the blank ceiling for sometime as his heart was still racing. Looking down at the woman over his chest raised his excitement. His feeling was at awe, something that was difficult for him to understand and couldn't remember the last time he had felt so content. He placed a kiss on top of her head, stirring her for a second but she only hugged him closer. With a small smile over his lips, Roman closed his eyes and let himself drift into a peaceful slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> You know... the more I think about this, the kore I believe it should have been put out around Christmas but what do you know. Christmas is not celebrated in Remnant or so we are supposed to believe with Chibi. But I couldn't help but write it and post somewhere not my usual spot.
> 
> There is so much background I have on the whole scenario with as much as an entirely different direction of the series past Volume 2. Especially with Roman and Ruby. Didn't really have them together until my friend mentioned that their development from enemies to tolerating each other to the point of them caring for one another could blossom a chance of romance. And bam. Though I feel best if Ruby is a few years older than the current series. And it's been tough to keep up with the writing and direction the writers have. I don't know, maybe I will eventually post up an entire, "The Huntress and the Criminal," like story or perhaps an entirely different series that I portrayed of RWBY. Who knows. It is almost 1 AM and I am possibly eventually going to delete this who knows how my brain works. Until then, don't kill me for this...


End file.
